Jim Rennie (TV Show)
James "Big Jim" Rennie is the main antagonist of Stephen King's Under the Dome and appeared as one of the main antagonists in its TV show adaptation. However, unlike his original counterpart, he went from the main antagonist to the anti-hero in the final season of the show. He is portrayed by Dean Norris. History In the Season 2 finale, when his wife Pauline died after requesting Rebecca to inject her with morphine, Big Jim began to go on a rampage by killing Rebecca, then killing Andrea Grinnell. He then tried to kill Julia who witnessed Andrea's murder, but she stabbed him in the foot and ran off to escape. He tried to chase her but was intercepted by Junior who confronted him about his actions since Pauline's death. Junior then shot his father in the chest and ran to the crater to catch up with the rest of the town members, presumably leaving Big Jim, still weak from the gunshot wound and the stab wound in the foot, to be crushed by the shrinking dome. In Season 3, Big Jim made a dramatic change in his personality, becoming an anti-hero in the process. Many fans believe was that it was because having a dog named Indy made him see the errors of his ways. He eventually formed a group called "The Resistance" in an effort to stop the infected townspeople. When the dome came down, he attempted to shoot Dawn only to get tackled by Junior who was infected, and they got into a fight. Just as Junior was about to finish him off, Indy distracted Junior long enough for Big Jim to fatally stab his son with a knife. One year later, Big Jim becomes a Congressman from another town, and brought Barbie and Julia and the rest of the Resistance (except for Norrie who was in the army, and Joe who was among the infected people quarantined by the army) to his office with news that Dawn is still alive thanks to a security camera. Victims *Lester Coggins (deceased; murder) *Boomer Platt (deceased; murder) *Agatha Seagrave (deceased; left her to drown) *Otto Aguilar (deceased; murder) *Maxine Seagrave (deceased; murder) *Dodee Weaver (deceased; murder) *Dale "Barbie" Barbara (attempted; failed) *Lyle Chumley (deceased; murder) *Rebecca Pine (deceased; murder) *Andrea Grinnell (deceased; murder) *Julia Shumway (attempted; failed) *Dr. Marston (deceased) *Carolyn Hill (deceased; accidentally) *Hektor Martin (deceased; saved Joe and Norrie) *Kyle Lee (deceased; self-defense) *Dawn (attempted; failed) *James Rennie, Jr. (deceased; self-defense) Gallery Screen Shot 2014-09-23 at 3.30.11 PM.png|His villainous breakdown Screen Shot 2014-09-22 at 11.36.45 PM.png Big Jim stabs his son.png|Big Jim stabbed his son Trivia *He is one of the two main antagonists of season 1, one of the two main antagonists for the first half of season 2, an anti-hero/antagonist of the second half of season 2 and an anti-hero in season 3. **In Season 1, he shared the role with Maxine Seagrave. **In Season 2, he shared the role with Rebecca Pine, who in some ways manipulated him. **In Season 3, his role was taken over by Christine Price and eventually, Dawn Sinclair-Barbara. Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Stephen King Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protective Category:Big Bads Category:Redeemed Category:Murderer Category:Horror Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Male Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Parents Category:Oppressors Category:Fanatics Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Elderly Category:Deal Makers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mastermind Category:Egotist Category:Wrathful Category:Gaolers